Harry Potter The Ultimate Demigod
by thykingjake02
Summary: Just before the summer before his 4th year Harry Potter finds out more about himself as well as his family, he discovers who his parents actually were, his siblings and who his real friends are!


Harry potter the ultimate demigod

Chapter 1

(Third person p.o.v.)

Harry Potter was calmly waiting outside of his head masters office at the end of his third year at Hogwarts; he had received a letter from Dumbledore asking him to meet him at his office after the end of term feast.

Harry was wondering what the headmaster wanted to talk to him about, he had a suspicion it was about the ten different voices he heard when he produced the fully corporal patronus in the form of a creature he did not know it looked like a winged woman, he was pulled out of his thoughts by a coughing in front of him. He had not realised that he was walking whilst he was thinking and had walked all the way into Dumbledore's office. The headmaster was smiling at harry and his normal silver hair had disappeared and was replaced by a messy curl of black hair and no beard as well as looking younger as well as he was wearing a faded pair of black jeans and a bright orange t-shirt with the words camp half-blood written on it.

Before he had the opportunity to ask his mentor what had happened to him, he had unimaginable pain in his head and he collapsed, but he shortly woke up but he was in a field with long grass going as far as the eye could see, he could sense ten different presences surrounding him but as he turned around to see what he was sensing. He saw a man that looked like an older version of him only with black pupils and irises and a woman with flowing brown hair with piercing green eyes that were similar to his, there was a man wearing what looked to be a long black cloak with moving stars and constellations as well as galaxies doted throughout the material, a man and woman both with blonde hair but the male was wearing a blue and silver chain mail vest with a red cloak, with a hammer hanging of his belt, the woman was wearing a red and silver chainmail dress with knee high metal combat boots and she carried a shield with a sword holstered in the top of the shield.

There were two women who were wearing ancient Greek style clothing such as a cream dress and knee high sandals with a black and purple style cloak over the dress and she was holding a staff with images of dogs, serpents and keys whilst the other woman was wearing a rainbow Greek style dress with a Loral of leaves in her hair.

There were two men one was wearing roman style armour and on his shield and chest plate was an image of a flame but as harry looked closer at the flame it appeared to be moving as if it was a real flame, he had charcoal black hair with hints of red throughout. The other man had what appeared to be wearing a suit that had the pattern of clocks throughout the lining of the suit, he carried a staff with a clock face etched into the top of the staff he had a pocket watch in one of his hand and on his wrist was an expensive looking Rolex watch.

The man who looked like an older version of harry and the woman quickly approached him when they noticed that he had noticed them, once that had approached Harry they quickly introduced themselves as his parents.

(P.O.V. change= Harry)

I must be having a weird dream as there are two people proclaiming to be my dead parents, I do have to admit that the feeling that I am getting off of them is that of family and they do look a lot like me such as the messy hair and the green eyes. I am thinking that I should ask them how that it is possible.

I quickly summoned up all of my Gryffindor courage and said "how are you my parents when they have been dead for the last thirteen years?" I was shocked when the man and woman both just smiled.

They explained how they are hades and Persephone of the Greek myths and they both wanted to try and fix their marriage so they created two mortal shells with none of their powers or signatures, this allowed them to allude the sight of their family up on Olympus and they decided to put the shells into two different families as well as to erase all the memories of being gods so that they could have a new life but they put a feeling so that when they found each other again they would know it. Persephone explained how when she first saw his father she did not like how he was coming across so she pretended to hate him to encourage charter growth and development as a person as well as work for her feelings instead of the trick that he had pulled to ensure she stayed with him even though they both loved each other but the other gods did not agree with their partnership.

Hades explained how once he saw her he knew deep down that was the woman that he would love forever but when she did not show the same feelings he was worried that he had seen the wrong person but he then remembered that he would only have this feeling when looking at or in the presence of Persephone. He tried to impress her with different tricks such as pranks or flying in the quidditch team, he then said it was only when he became the head boy in hips seventh year that he realised that if he wanted to have lily (Persephone) to return his feelings he would have to become a nicer person and he decided to show her how he felt not through pranks or showing off but by pronouncing his love in fort of the school even going as far as to humiliate himself.

Persephone then said that once she had seen his father make a fool of himself as well as admitting how much he loved her she could see that he had truly changed and in a good way, she then decided that it was time to finally return his feelings and when she stood up in the great hall everyone was expecting her to slap him but they were all surprised when she bent down to where he was kneeling and placed a chaste kiss on his lips and gave him a big hug saying she had only just realised that she too had feelings for him.

They both then took it in turns talking about their lives as mortal beings who were in love, Persephone told Harry how excited her and his father were when they discovered that she was pregnant, they explained that this made him a shadow Bourne which is a demigod with two godly parents instead of one. Once I heard this I suddenly understood the t-shirt that Dumbledore was wearing however this did also lead to me wondering who all of the other people were, I decided to ask my parents who all of the other people were. So I sad "uh mum and dad, out of interest who are all of these other people?" Persephone answered the question with they are the gods who have blessed you either as a child or whist you have been at Hogwarts as well as right now, she then proceeded to introduce me to all of the other gods, the other couple were form the Norse pantheon and were called thro and Sif they both are god and goddess of lighting and war respectfully. The man wearing the fancy cloak with the moving stars is chaos the creator of the universe and the two women wearing Greek style dresses are iris and Hecate whilst the other two men where Od Tengri- the man wearing the suit with the staff and all of the clocks who belongs to the Turkish pantheon and is the god of time for the Turkish and Frebruus who belongs to the Roman pantheon and was the god of purification. According to Persephone this allows him to have slight control over each of their domains and if the domain did not come with a power then it would be knowledge and skills.

I was shocked to hear that all of these gods would place their blessing on me but I was more shocked when each of the assembled gods presented me with gifts and they consisted of the following:

Weaponry

Long sword with collapsible secondary blade- gift from Sif, she explained that the blade was enchanted to take the form of a silver belt chain so that the muggles/mortals did not get alerted to a teen walking down the road with a ling sword. She also said that the sword was an identical copy of hers and the collapsible blade is attached to the other end of the hilt.

Two black katanas- gift from chaos who explained one of the blades had a cut out of the other katana to which can be combined to form what chaos described as a cleaver blade. He also said that it takes the form of a bracelet with two sword charms hanging of two black chains.

Two black and silver khopesh- gift form hades, he explained that they are made out of obsidian and stygian iron so they are dangerous to both gods and mortals and that they are enchanted to take the form of two silver and black skull rings.

Black bladed double ended staff- gift form Persephone- she explains how the wood is form the same pomegranate tree that the pomegranate that she ate came from as well as the hair of one of the hell hounds, she said that the staff could take the form of a wand with two black metal caps so that the wizards would not find it odd that he had a bladed staff.

A set of rainbow throwing knives- gift form iris- she said that they are enchanted to take the form of a rainbow coloured metal necklace that he should wear wrapped around his wrist- trinity circle as the symbol.

Two double sided daggers- gift from Hecate, she said that the blades were made out of three different metals and they were crimson ore, orichalum and goblin steel, she said that due to the magical properties from the tree metals that he could conduct his powers and magic though the blade as if it was a wand and that she enchanted them to take the form of two lighters that when he pushed the gas button twice it would price a purple and crimson flam that worked in any environment even under water.

A Norse round shield- gift form Thor, he explained that it was made out of the same metal as his hammer and that it would return to him if he threw it at his enemies and that he had it enchanted to take the form of a black and blue Nordic bracelet, he also said that it would conduct the lighting of the Norse in to condensed blast form the centre.

Black and gold 16th century rapier and parrying dagger- gift from Od Tengri, he explained that the set was made out of a metal that he controlled called chronotron and that if harry or he willed it anyone injured with this blade would either stop ageing or rapidly age to death and that he had it enchanted to take the form of a black pulsar watch with gold hands and markings.

Silver Italian renaissance rapier- gift from Frebruus and he explained that the blade is made out of a special metal called pyro steel, he explained that the blade would catch fire if hit with a flame so he had added a small Filippo lighter to the guard of the blade facing the blade- takes the form of a anklet with a single silver ear cuff.

Clothing- normal attire

Black and silver leather jacket- gift form Thor, he explained that the leather is actually scales and leather combination and the scales which are silver belong to the Jormungand or the world serpent. Hecate then said that she has blessed any clothing that he receives to ensure that they shall all ways fit him and that they are charmed to be indestructible.

Black ankle leather boots- gift form both of his parents, who explained that the leather was that of the Minotaur which had been sacrificed by his older brother and the lining which was a black fur was from the Cerberus.

Grey skinny jeans- gift form iris, she explained that the jeans were made out of a special kind of denim and the lining was rainbow silk and that she had included a colour change charm so that all he had to do was tap any of his wands to the trousers and say the colour that he wants.

Silver t-shirt with small moving shooting stars- gift from chaos, who explained that the material of the shirt was the same as his (chaos) robe/cloak and that it was called infi-cotton and that it actually contained the essence of shooting stars to make the pattern.

Clothing- battle attire

Black trench coat with a silver lining- gift form hades, who explained that it had two holsters for either the katanas or khopesh. Hecate also explained to him that no matter the length of the sword it would fit and that she had also charmed all of the clothes that he was about to receive with the same charms as his normal attire. Hades also said that it was made with the left over Minotaur leather.

Black muscle shirt- gift form Persephone- who explained that it contained a sheath for the staff that she had given him as well as it showed off the muscle that he had and that she was hoping that it would attract the attention of the opposite gender.

Black combat trousers- gift form Thor, who explained that it had holsters for the throwing knives that had received and that it added to the badass look that was being created.

Two black and silver rapier holsters- gift form Sif who explained that it would allow him easy access to his blades and that she had added a holster on his shield to hold his long sword similar to hers.

Black knee high combat boots- gift from Frebruus who explained that he had included a holder for the knives that he had received in the inner side of the shoe located on the right side of the boot and left respectfully for each side of the body. Hecate added that she had included feather weight charms on these so that he could easily sneak about whist wearing them.

A black combat belt- gift from Od Tengri, who explained that he had included a sheath for the parrying dagger that he had given him that way he could use it with or without the rapier.

I decided that if I had any remaining weapons that they would remain in their alternate forms to ensure that they are still accessible during combat.

Hades and Persephone motioned harry to one side and presented him with slick black and silver v-rod night rod edition Harley Davidson, they explained how it became a family tradition after they returned to their godly bodies that every weekend they would take a motorbike ride around either the underworld or the mortal realm and they decided to give him a similar bike so that if he could easily get around as well as it added to his new badass look they also mentioned that this was a different make and style than theirs but Thor and Sif insisted that they helped choose the bike as well as help with the enchants so that it could now fly and was unbreakable as well as had a enchant to ensure that he did not crash or if he was ever spotted on the bike he would look about 24 to 25 t ensure that he did not get questioned about his age.

All of the gods bid harry farewell for now as they could sense that harry needed to wake up in the realm of the living.

(P.O.V. change 3rd person)

Dumbledore panicked when harry collapsed after mentioning a pain in his head, he was going to try a enervate on his young associate but did not when his father contacted him via telepathy saying to leave his younger brother alone as he needed to discover his true self, this meant that Dumbledore had more in common with Harry than he fought but after a hour and half Dumbledore felt hat harry urgently needed to wake up so with a pray to his father to find out if it would be ok to wake him up an once he had a confirmation that it would be ok he quickly cat a enervate on his younger brother.

Once Harry was awake, Dumbledore reintroduced himself to his younger brother, this surprised harry but when he thought about it he realised that might have been the reason that Dumbledore was all ways looking out for him. This meant that Dumbledore was the one who killed the Minotaur that their father had used to make his boots and trench coat. He quickly thanked Dumbledore for the present. He also told Albus of all the gods that had blessed him, he asked if there was any where he could go and train in his new powers. Albus explained that there is a camp in America near New York that he could go to train and that if he wanted Albus could take him but it would have to be form the train station in London as he could only apperate around England at Hogwarts but required to be out of the wards to get around the world on his on power. Albus then told harry that he wanted him to call him Al as it would allow his true identity to remain a secret only known by the half-bloods. He asked harry what was with the new clothing and when harry looked in a full length mirror that Al had summoned, he saw that he was wearing the new clothes that the gods had given him. He had the jacket that Thor had given him, the t-shirt that Chaos had given him and the trousers that Iris had given him along with the boots form his father. He noticed that all of the weapons that he now had where in their alternate forms and were located where gods said they would be.

He told Albus that these were a gift from the gods that he had met in the dream scape; Albus smiled at his brother and said that they looked better on him than the rest of his clothes that he normally wears. He said to harry to be careful with who he tells about the gods and where he got his new clothes from. He bid his younger brother farewell for now and reminded him that he would be waiting on the platform. Harry waved good bye and walked out of the office now feeling a sort of completion within himself and he figured that it was due to knowing more about himself.

He quickly made his way back to the Gryffindor common room where he found his friends waiting for him with sour look on their faces, he asked them what was wrong and they replied they did not like not being informed about his plans such as him going to talk to Dumbledore and the on the fly plan of summoning a fully corporal patronus in the form of a winged woman but he knew that it was a harpy. He decided to inform them of his new knowledge and he hoped that this would calm them down; he was shocked when they both started laughing as he told them the story of him meeting his godly parent and blessed family. Hermione then replied that all of the beings that he just mentioned are not real and that he was saying this to try and look cool, Ron then backed up her opinion by saying even in the wizarding world those gods have been told as stories to the younger generation.

Harry was so shocked that he accidently released the glamour that Dumbledore ha kindly cast on him to hide his new look, this shocked both of his friends as here was their friend in new clothes that fit him better and he had lots of jewellery and odd accessories such as a cuff earring in his right ear. Harry responded with believe what you want to but I know what I saw and what I have been given.

\- (Time skip- next day on the Hogwarts expresses nearing London) -

Harry was sat on his own in a compartment at the back of the train avoiding anyone as he had been on the receiving end of odd looks for his new dress sense. Harry decided that once he was back I the mortal world he was going to try and find a demigoddess that he liked and would ask them out, he felt weird think this as every time this came to his mind he would think of two people one who had a punk look but was on the hotter side of punk and slightly older woman with a look of a goddess wearing silver outfit but held the air of nature and calmness.

Once the train arrived at the station harry pocketed his shrunken trunk that he had used his untraceable wand for, he picked up Hedwig's empty cage as he had let her out and told her to find him in America. He knew that it was odd talking to his owl but he had the feeling that she understood him. Harry walked out of the section of the train and looked around the busy platform trying to find his brother however it did not take long to find as it appeared that not only was his brother meeting him but so were Thor and Sif who were wearing more modern clothing but had the added chainmail that he knew they wore due to their positions as god and goddess of thunder and war respectfully and due to this the crowd of parents and family members were giving them a wide berth as to not inflict their possible wrath.

When harry finally made his way to his family he asked his blessed family what they were doing here and they replied with what we cannot see our chosen warrior. Harry just laughed when they said this as you could see that they were talki9ng as if they were related, harry then looked at Al and asked if they could get a move on before he was recognised, Al looked at his younger brother and asked if he still had the motorbike that his parents gave3 him as he said why don't you make a dramatic entrance to the camp, he also explained how he could not just take him straight to the camp as it was a tradition that the new campers had to arrive on their own to the camp as to pass some sort of trial through fire as the saying goes.

Harry understood this and merely smiled at his older brother and replied of course I have my bike and of course I would not mind making an impressive entrance, Al smirked at this response as it would seem that harry had picked up his mother's dramatic flair. This showed through by the way that harry looked and acted, al motioned for harry to join him and that they were going to apperate to the road just outside of the camp as to give harry time to get changed into his combat gear to add to the look. They both disappeared with a feint crack and Sif and Thor left in a flash of lighting.

=========== (place swap- road outside of camp-half blood) ================================

Al and harry arrived at the road leading to the camp and al then gave harry a quick hug as a short farewell and told him that he would probably join him in the Hecate cabin, he then turned on his hele and merged with the shadows

Once al had left harry summoned his combat clothes to him and used his magic to replace them with his normal clothing, he then summoned his Harley Davidson form the pocket space that he used to store things. He quickly got on and made sure that his coat was not caught underneath him as to add to the badass look.

He revved the engine a felt the full 1,247 cc engine vibrate underneath him and he then let go of the brakes and tore down the road with his coat flapping in the wind and his hair being messed up more with the wind running through it.

(P.O.V change- harry)

I felt alive driving down the road at over 200mph, I love the feeling of the wind crashing against me but not slowing me down, I could see the entrance to the camp as well as a small group of people forming around what appeared to be a big pine tree.

I was shocked when the group of people all knelt down and helped to lift a girl who must have been my age up of the ground but what shocked me more was the fact that this was one of the girls I had been dreaming about and she was just as pretty as she was in my dreams the only difference was what she was wearing instead of a black and blue trench coat, red tank top, and combat boots and the silver gloves however the only thing that she was wearing that was similar to the dreams was the trousers but they were less tight and did not have the lightning bolt traveling down her thigh.

I quickly pulled the bike up into a wheelie and stood up on the seat, I then pushed some of my magic into my legs and jumped towards their group letting the bike slam back to the ground and to continue traveling towards the group, I landed just in front of the group and gave a sharp whistle to draw their attention from the fact that they had just picked up a girl from a tree to me and the still traveling bike. I then waved my hands in a dramatic fashion and the bike melted back into my pocket space.

I then turned around back to the group and saw that they all had a weapon at my face part from the girl who I had been dreaming about, she had a shocked look to her face and her eyes showed that she recognised me, I quickly pulled out my new staff form my back and blocked the oncoming sword strike form a boy who had to my age and looked similar to me minus his eyes were more a sea green shade of green than an emerald.

(P.O.V. change- Thalia)

I was surprised when I was pulled from the roots of the tree by a bunch of demigods, I was more shocked when I heard a motorbike and it was getting louder and louder so this told me that it was coming closer and closer to us but the other had not noticed, I then saw a teen on aid motorbike pull a wheelie and jump of the bike and he travelled towards us in the air, he landed just behind us but with his bike to us so he was facing his bike, he gave a sharp whistle that got all of the others attention but he then further surprised us when he waved his hands in what appeared to be a dramatic fashion and his bike seemed to melt away.

He turned around and I was shocked as it was the boy that I had seen in my dreams, he looked precisely like he did in my dream, he had a black trench coat with a silver lining, he wore a black muscle shirt I have to say that I liked what I could see, he had a pair of black combat pants with multiple pockets, he had two holsters with rapiers on both of his hips, he wore a black combat belt around his hips with silver belt chain hanging of his right hand side and to finish his look he wore a pair of black knee high combat boots.

I was shocked when the boy who looked similar to him only slightly shorted and he had less muscle mass swung his sword at him I fought that this would not end well for the boy from my dreams but I was to shocked to move however I was happy to see that he had blocked the attack with what appeared to be a black and white bladed staff, he then blocked the attack and in quick succession dis armed the other boy and pointed one of the blades at his neck.

(P.O.V. Change- 3rd person)

Everyone was shocked when this new boy had quickly and successfully disarmed probably the best swordsman of our generation with a weird looking weapon, he then asked "what the? Why would you attack a complete stranger?"

Everyone was looking between the two boys seeing the similarities but it was when Thalia ran and jumped into his arms only after he had stored his staff back behind his back, we noticed the differences once we looked closely for one the new teen had more muscle than Percy and the stranger had an accent that sounded British mixed with Welsh.

We noticed that Thalia and this guy was giving off a peculiar light and that was when two different goddesses appeared and one of them looked happy whilst the other does not look happy, the one that looked happy seemed to look like a Norse woman and she was wearing a semi-transparent dress with gold and black skulls adorning her belt and her hair had gold mixed in. the other goddess we all recognised as Aphrodite as she had the same air to her as her children here at the camp, she did not look happy, she was wearing a traditional Greek style dress and her hair was pulled up into a pony tail.

The other goddess introduced herself as Freyja the Norse goddess of love, sex, beauty and fertility as well as one of the death gods of the Norse pantheon. She explained that the two had formed a partial soul bond and that it was going to call upon the other recipient to complete the bond, as she said this there was a big and bright flash of silver and a small moon appeared, out of this portal stepped the Greek goddess of the moon and hunt as well as her hunters however the normal mutual look was replaced with one that showed happiness and love.

The lieutenant of the hunt had a look of bliss and happiness on her face and she proceeded to hand over all of the equipment that belonged to the hunt including the silver parker and ran and joined in the three way hug however this soon developed into a three way kiss between Thalia, Zoë and the still unknown demigod. The light slowly faded and it showed that both of the girls had changed however before we could ask what was with the changes the boy was claimed not by one god but by 10, we recognised hades, Persephone, iris and Hecate but we did not recognise the other 6 but the boy then said chaos, Thor, Sif, Od Tengri and Frebruus. Once again there was an almighty crack and the lord of the Olympians and his wife as well as the other council members arrived to see what was happening, Zeus saw that his daughter was awake and he quickly ran and picked her up and started apologising for turning her into a tree but what shocked us was when Hera walked up to the pair and engulfed them both in a hug and also started apologising for not being there and she explained that as Thalia was dying she performed a blood adoption.

Artemis was the next one to rush past and give the other girl a hug and she then explained that they were actually related due to blood adoption. This shocked everyone bar a few as Artemis was known for not having any children.

As everyone including the gods were getting over their shock a flash of light appeared above the heads of the two girls and showed symbols of their gods but what shocked everyone bar the unknown boy was there was ten different symbols over Thalia and over Zoë there was eleven but one had a crack through it and was fainter than the others. The gods and the demigods did not recognise most of the symbols so they looked at the boy who explained that they were as follows:

Thalia's symbols

Zeus

Hera

Hecate

Iris

Freyja

Freya

Artemis

Fortuna

Frebruus

Andraste

Zoë's symbols

Artemis

Atlas- cracked and fainter as she had rejected him as her father

Erebus

Freyja

Eostre

Eir

Aether

Hecate

Tapio

Veles

Debranua

He then introduced himself as Harrison potter form England, he informed everyone that the changes that the girls had were gifts form their godly parents and blessed family.

Thalia then stepped forward and explained how even though she had turned into a tree every time a monster would attack the camp, it would be transported into a separate realm where she was and she had to fight for her survival as well as the survival of the camp.

She then said that she was going to list what she had been given as gifts from the gods:

Black and blue trench coat- gift form Zeus

Red tank top with slight holographic peacock feathers- gift from Hera

Black tight jeans with lightning bolts decorating the side of her thighs- gift form Freyja

Black combat boots with steel toe caps and spike s on the front and back- gift form Freya

Silver leather fingerless gloves- gift form Artemis

She then aid that she had also received new combat clothes

Black leather jacket with blue silk lining- gift form Zeus

Pair of black tight combat trousers with lightning bolts on the inside thigh- Freyja

Lower Thigh high combat boots- gift form Hera

Black sports bra and red tube top- gift from Freyja

Black combat belt gift from fortuna

She also said that she reived new weapons

Gold and silver Greek style spear- gift form Zeus- takes the form of a spear head necklace

Silver and white compound recurve bow, silver arrows with golden arrow heads and peacock feather fletching- gift form Hera and Artemis and takes the form of a crescent moon with a peacock feather dangling from the end of the moon necklace

Wolfbane Norse Viking sword in silver and black- gift form Freya- takes the form of a black belt chain with silver sections

Two double ended daggers- gift form Hecate- takes the form of tow lighters (look at Harrys weapons for colour and material)

Double ended scythe- can be separated into tow hand scythes/sickles- black and pink gift form Freyja- takes the form of a anklet and bracelet

Two battle axes- made form arenak- slightly see through with a hint of gold running through the blades in waves- gift form fortuna and takes the form of two golden hoop earrings

Italian renaissance rapier- gift form Frebruus takes the form of a silver finger claw

Two Dao swords- etherium- blue and grey blade with golden handle with a blue and silver silk hand wrapping- takes the form of a broach with crossing swords pattern.

Thali then stepped forward and said "I too have received gifts form the gods and they are as follows:"

Normal clothing

Silver trench coat with swirling shadows at the hem of the coat- joint gift form Artemis and Erebus

Light blue tank top with holographic crescent moons- gift form Artemis

Black tight jeans with a silver circle running around her thighs- gift form Freyja

Black and white combat boots with light resonating form the soles-gift form Aether

Pink and green highlights- gift form Eostre

Battle clothing

Black leather jacket with silver lining- gift form Artemis

Black tight combat trousers with two circles running around the upper and middle thigh- gift from Freyja

Black lower thigh high combat boots-gift form Tapio with sword holster on the inside of the shoe

Two crossbow holsters on the back of the belt- gift form veles.

She then said that she was given an abundant amount of weapons and they are as follows:

Two silver collapsible hand crossbow with rotating barrel- gift form Artemis – takes the form of two silver rings for each hand- infinity charm placed by Hecate

Black kusarigama with shadow steel chain emanates wisps of shadow- gift from Erebus- takes the form of black chain necklace with scythe blade but is wrapped around left wrist

Two green with moving wave of pink scimitar- gift form Eostre- takes the form of two green with moving pink waves hare earrings

Silver and gold metal assassin creed syndicate gauntlet- gift form Eir stays the same when not in use but only worn in battle attire

Double sided dagger- gift form Hecate- takes form of lighter(colour and material same as Harry's and Thalia's)

Wooden staff- made form sliver of Yggdrasil- gift form tapio- takes the form of a white wand

Two silver curved hilts-similar to star wars lightsabre- gift form aether- takes the form of tow silver anklets- Zoë can create blade out of ice and/or light

Two falchions- made form cobalt- brown with hint of bleu sprinkled throughout the blade- gift from Debranua- takes form of metal band bracelet with bear etchings

Two shotel swords- sickle- cobalt- brown with hint of blue sprinkled throughout the blade- gift form tapio- takes the form of slim metal bangle with three bear charms hanging off a chain

After describing everything that they were wearing and all of the weapons that they received from the blessed gods as well as their godly parents, they soon moved into the camp, they all allowed hades to create a cabin near the main u shape of cabins they created a portal between the Zeus, Hera, Artemis and the new hades cabin.

======= (time skip the next day) ======================================================

The new golden threesome emerged from the hades cabin the next morning dressed in their combat gear minus the coats, harry could not help but admire the cut of the tops that his two girls were wearing as well as how the trousers made them look.

They each pulled out two weapons each harry had decided to try out his khopesh and his katana whilst Thalia decided to use her Dao and battle axes whilst Zoë decided to use her shotel swords and her hidden blade as she could utilise both at once.

They quickly formed a triangle and then started to have a friendly spar, Zoë quickly stored one of her blades and performed a one handed hand spring to flip over Thalia and then brought her blade around her neck in a meat shield style, harry put his katana away in their bracer form and then taped both of his rings to summon his khopesh swords he knew that these were going to be different style and realised that he could out manoeuvre Zoë by playing to his strength by holding the sword in a backwards angle for increased defence but he made sure that one of the sword charms was in easy access. He then ran towards Thalia and then jumped over them both and all Zoë heard was a single clatter and before she knew what was happening there was a katana around her neck.

They all called this a tie as they were evenly matched in skills with their select weapons, they then walked back to the hades cabin and then proceeded to the bathrooms for a shower, Thalia went back to the Zeus cabin for a change of clothes and to grab the rest of her weapons, Zoë went to the Artemis cabin to grab her clothes and weapons.

================== (time skip- Friday) ================================================

It was early Friday morning when we next see our heroes, they were once again sparing but this time harry had decided to use his battle staff and his collapsible long sword. Thalia decided to use her spear and scythe whilst Zoë decided to use her shotel swords and her curved hilts. They ended the spar at a tie due to matched skill. They decided to forego the shower as they had to get ready for the capture the flag however it was going to be slightly different as the camp had teamed with the hunters against the new golden trio.

(Play planning the heist, pelican cruise/ infiltration and shark face/ rooftop (red vs blue season 9 soundtrack))

It was late that evening , the match had just started with the three man strike team foregoing guarding their flag and pulling out an all-out attack with Zoë starting off by pulling out her crossbows and running in whist spinning around in a 1.440 degree spin (imagine reapers alt attack in Overwatch.)

Harry was next with his throwing knives, he ran at the next tree and he quickly scaled up to a higher branch and then he back flipped down.

Thalia brought up the rear of the team with her spear secured to her back and her rapier in her hand to quickly deal damage to anyone.

They soon found the opponents flag however it was surrounded by the whole enemy team, the two teams faced off against each other and then harry jumped over the opponents whilst Thalia and Zoë ran towards the opponents and clashed their weapons against their opponents.


End file.
